Products and persons can have two separate presences: a physical presence and a digital presence. For example, a product's digital presence includes CAD designs, simulation results, and the like. The product's physical presence starts when it is manufactured. While the product's digital presence can be used, for example, to analyze failures of the product in the real (i.e., physical) world, the two presences (i.e., digital and physical) have not intermixed. Similarly, a person's digital presence can include events stored in digital calendars and cloud-stored profiles and/or preferences that can be used, for example, to affect the person's physical presence. However, there has not been an intermixing of the person's digital and physical presences.